


Ink

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy has zero intention of getting a tattoo . . . though the sexy artist might one day change her mind
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 28
Kudos: 221
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> Tattoo Artist AU - Darcy/Brock - for ibelieveinturtles
> 
> If you'd like to pick something, go take a look at this post - [BINGO CARDS](https://caitriona-3.tumblr.com/post/190539983617/too-many-bingo-cards). You can make your request in the comments below or send me an [ASK](https://caitriona-3.tumblr.com/ask).

[ ](https://imgur.com/pAmrLKY)

Darcy Lewis followed her best friend through the small storefront door. Artwork covered the walls – black and white sketches, watercolors, even photographs. Some possessed a fluid beauty while others held a stark enchantment . . . and all of them encouraged the viewer to consider having them tattooed onto their body. Not that she could claim to be any kind of experts, but to Darcy’s untrained eye, she thought they looked like they’d all been done by the same hand. Wonderful as they might be, she had no intention of getting **any** of them inked on her skin.

“Jane, do you know how drunk I’d have to be to get a tattoo?” she demanded.

“I just want to look,” her friend insisted. “You don’t have to get anything, but I kinda think I want to get that constellation one that Thor showed me.”

“Big, buff boyfriend starts talking tattoos and suddenly you want to get one?” Rolling her eyes as Jane waved her off, Darcy rambled around the room, her eyes skimming over the art. They’d probably end up being here for an hour while Jane wrung every last detail from the poor girl at the counter, so she might as well admire the skill of the artist.

After several minutes of wandering, she found herself drawn to a series of sketches involving various padlocks and keys. Some were simple line drawings while others included complicated designs of flowers or curving Celtic knots. She’d always been pulled towards keys – she blamed the words etched into her skin, just below her left breast.

She looked forward to meeting the man who would call her “Princess”.

One drawing in particular tugged at her attention. The heart-shaped padlock looked like a delicate, feminine tattoo with its ribbon curling behind it while the matching key came topped with a skull. Very Hades and Persephone . . . one of her all-time favorite myths. 

Well, some versions of it – less the original and more the modern rewrite that made it a romance, but whatever.

“And who holds your key then, _principessa_?”

“I haven’t found the guy who earned it yet,” she replied before her brain caught up with the words she’d just heard – words she’d seen every time she looked in the mirror for as long as she could remember. Gasping, she spun to face the owner of that rough voice. She came nose to chest with him and had to tilt her head to meet the dark, amused eyes of the sexiest man she’d seen in . . . too long a time. “Oh.”

“Is that a good sound?” he chuckled, tilting his head to look down at her. “Or bad?”

“Ah . . . well . . . I was kinda thinking . . .” She shook her head and then shrugged and gave a wry smile. “That the universe must **really** like me?”

He laughed, lifting a hand to touch her cheek. “And here I was thinking it was **me** who’d gotten on the good side of the fates somehow.”

“Maybe we both did good and they combined it?” she offered.

“I’ll take it.” Lowering his hand, he offered it to her. “Brock Rumlow.”

“Darcy Lewis.” She took the hand, feeling the callouses scrape over her softer hands. “Soulmate?”

“So it seems.” Brock’s free hand reached for the neck of his t-shirt, pulling it down to show her loopy handwriting angling across the skin over his heart. Then he gave her another slow grin. “Can I see mine?”

“Umm…” Darcy glanced down and then back up. “That’s a fifth date topic – at the earliest.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Her cheeks burned hotter as his gaze darkened and she scrambled after something to say. “Are you getting a tattoo?”

“Not today.” He kept hold of her hand and her cheeks darkened, the blood warming her skin. “I’m working the gun today, decorating people’s skin.” One corner of his mouth quirked up into a half-smirk. “Lots of butterflies today; little boring.”

“I’d have to be drunk.”

“Don’t do drunks, _principessa_ ,” he shook his head. “Too many regrets with the hangover.”

“Yeah, well . . .”

“Sure you don’t want that lock?” Brock turned her, his hand sliding up to cup her elbow as he guided her back to the sketch she’d been looking at earlier. “Fairly simple one.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” she agreed, though she started losing track of the conversation. Her senses sharpened on the warm feel of him behind her as his breath moved the hair at her temple. “I’m just . . . not into pain.”

“Not into giving it.” He drew even closer and a shiver went through her. “But maybe it’s one to remember . . . for later.”

“Maybe.” Moistening her lips, she turned her head to look back at him. “Planning on getting the key?”

“Gotta see if the universe was right, _principessa_ ,” he replied, a serious light shining in those dark eyes. “I’m not big on fate . . . though I’ve got to admit, I’m impressed on first sight.” She ducked her head and he caught her chin with his free hand to turn her back to him. “But if we click, then I’m going to do whatever it takes to earn the right to wear that key.”

Darcy stared up at him for a long moment, her wide blue eyes searching his face. “I . . . I, ah, look forward to . . . getting to know you.”

“Same.” His thumb traced her lower lip as he tilted her chin up a little further. Leaning down, he brushed a feather-light kiss over her lips. Sparks raced through her at that lightest of touches, stealing her breath. “Maybe I could buy you coffee tomorrow? Start that learning curve?”

“Coffee?” She blinked, her thoughts already scattered. Damn, if he could do that with only a hint of a kiss! “Yeah, coffee sounds great.”

“Good.” Now he touched his lips to the tip of her nose. “Now, maybe we should go rescue my assistant from your friend?” He glanced over at the counter. “I don’t think I’ve seen Becca look that overwhelmed since the day her crush came in looking to get a tat.”

“Jane wants to get one, but she’s got to know **all** of the hows, whys, and whats before she’s letting anybody mark her up,” Darcy explained. 

“Smart woman,” Brock nodded with a shrug. “Now come introduce me so I can answer her questions.” He gave her another grin before leaning down to steal a kiss. “And maybe even soothe some of your fears about the tattoos.”

“Good luck?”

“Oh, I can be **very** persuasive.”

That rumbled comment sent another shiver through her. “I’ll just bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for the tattoos:
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/5yW8n5G)


End file.
